I Can Make You Feel
by Wolfborn
Summary: Set after the victory at Gongmen, the Furious Five return home with the Dragon Warrior and Shifu. But Po confronts Tigeress about how close they had gotten back in the foreign city. M for naughtiness. Hope you enjoy this short drabble.


Po knocked lightly on the door to Tigeress' room.

"Tigeress... You in there? I er... I wanna talk about what happened."

There was a brief pause before the feline spoke.

"Ok. You can come in, Po."

That had been the first time he had heard her call him by name for a while. It was mostly dragon warrior now. But it mattered not. Sliding open the door, Po bowed lightly in thanks and shut it behind him, sitting across from friend.

"So er... Listen, back Gongmen... It got pretty intense between me and you and I was wondering if... Well... You wanted to talk more."

Po gave a soft smile, blushing through his fur.

"When I talk to you, you seem so... So... I don't know, you seem to know me better then the others."

Tigeress blushed but gave a slight nod and smile.

"I'd like that."

Suddenly, she felt herself being embraced in the plushy arms of the panda. She froze on the stop at first but gently returned the hold in the end, purring under the voice. Her eyes shot open when she felt something unusual. A soft grazing feeling along her upper thigh which dared to prod at her lily pad.

"P-Po? Um... What is that?"

Po stayed silent, though the blush on his face was like a fire against hers. Each moment she made she felt the lump rub against her gentle place. She could feel shivers in her spine on occasion, a feeling she'd never felt before.

"T-Tigeress, please... D-Don't move, you're making i-it harder!"

"Po, why are you even like that!? I-I mean, it's vulger and... I-I mean, why are you still holding it against me!?"

Po whimpered in fear but his bulge did not reduce. He felt a burning desire in his loins to take Tigeress. He had for a few years now and the time she did a full split in the air? Well, after Shifu kicked him down the stairs, he didn't head straight back as everyone assumed. He needed a change of shorts...

"T-Tigeress... P-Please don't kill me but... I-I think you're amazing and beautiful and very very alluring and I don't ever want to be with anyone else cos you're on my mind all the time and it makes me so happy to even make you smile!"

Tigeress sat there, shocked once more. Po had blurted all of that out and she couldn't believe a word. She pulled back the panda's head and looked into his eyes.

"Po... I... Please... Make me happy..."

The large male was stunned, but briefly, locking lips with his love tightly, kissing her gently as he held her against his body. Tigeress purred once more, enjoying the tender kiss of the mighty warrior. She reached down and softly tugged at the waist band of the male. This, much to her disappointment, broke the kiss.

"T-Tigeress!? W-What are you-?"

Before he could finished, the lustful feline and exposed his eager manhood. Po wasn't short and he wasn't exactly long, but the thickness of his sensitive muscle was enough to scare the usually fearless heroine. Po, in the meantime, sat with his fur tinting crimson all over.

"I-I er... I-Is this ok? I-I mean, I've never... I-I never really had a girlfriend...So I don't... I mean, I... I-I'm new at this..."

Tigeress smiled a little more to this. Being brought up from childhood by a kung fu master didn't allow much time for romance. She too still had her lily. But right now, she was terrifed if Po would hurt her pushing into her.

"Just... Start slow... Ok?"

Po nodded and stroked along her arms, shifting closer to her. Tigeress trembled in both fear and desire, her body flush in excitement. Po's hands worked down her shirt as he laid kisses along her neck, the female forced to taste gasps of air from the shots of pleasure hitting her. She could feel a change in her lily, a craving deep within her that cried out for more. With her bossom exposed, Po ran his tongue down to both delicate mounds of fur, licking slowly over her. Tigeress simply gripped his head and bit her lip, the touch of her virgin body lashing down her spine, her lily now damp in unbound desire for this man, for this panda making her body twist and squirm in pleasure.

Po's hands set work on her pants and soon he was struck by the sweet nectar like scent of his lover's desire for him. Hands roaming over her bare rump, he kissed back up her body and pulled her ontop of him.

"Tigeress... I never knew you needed me so much... Are you certain?"

The normally unfeeling female kissed the wide male beneath her.

"I... Please... Don't stop, I want to be with you, I HAVE to feel you in body and soul!"

Po couldn't believe any of this, it felt like a dream. But reality or not, he was going to take his chance no matter what. Holding his feline lover against him, he gently pushed into her lily, destroying her flower. Claws digging into the large male's shoulders, Tigeress bit her lip, tears running down her face. She had taken plentiful pain in her life but never one like this. To her mercy, Po understood her pain, his moments halted as he gently ran his thumb over her sweet point.

"Ah! P-Po...!"

Clinging to him, she soon began to moan in delight to the touch of his hand, the pain she felt disappearing as he continued. But soon the panda retacted his hand and began to thrust deep into her flower, kissing along her neck.

"Tigeress... Y-You're so perfect... I never want this moment to end..."

Tigeress blushed deeply to this, her heart skipping a beat everytime he whispered in her ear. Slowly, the two's actions grew faster, a gently wave of silent moans and breathless screams filling the room till eventually they reached their peaks, Tigeress clinging to the dragon warrior for dear life as her lily soaked his length in desire.

"P-Please... D-Don't stop... I-I need you...!"

With a silent scream, Tigeress lost herself to another shot of pleasure as Po held her tight, holding himself deep inside of her, releasing his desire in her gentle flower. The two rocked against each other afterwards, both knowing they needed to part but neither willing to let go of the person that gave them such love. Gently kissing her ear, Po whispered to the warrior who owned his heart.

"Tigeress... I... I-I love you..."

Tigeress was silent. Then, softly, she began to cry, her heart exploding with emotion.

"I love you too, Po... Please never let me go..."

As she closed her eyes, the light of the dawn flooding over her skin, the heat of the sun stroking along her body. But by the time she opened her eyes, reality, much like the new day sun, had dawned on her...

Po wasn't there.

Tigeress, found herself alone on her front, her clothes intact and her panties moist. Her lily still had it's petals and she hadn't felt the touch of Po at all... It was all a dream... A very beautiful dream.

Standing, shivering as the cold soon found it's way to her damp clothes, the feline wandered to the door, ear pressed softly against it. Silence. Monkey, Viper, Crane, Mantis, none of these were here. Though the scent of noodles, the sweet smell of a meal she never expected to love, was strong. Po was in the kitchen. This was good.

Heading into the kitchen, she found the heavy panda alone, just finishing up his father's special dish. Of course, he had heard her come in, but what he saw he never expected. Tigeress was stood there, her pants visably moist, and a unknown glint in her eye.

"Um... H-Hi Tigeress... Er... W-What are you doing here? Should you... Kinda... Change?"

The feline warrior shook her head.

"No... Not before I show you something Po... Something very important..."

Po blushed hard, not knowing what to expect but believing it would be sexual, and back against the kitchen counter.

"W-What's that?"

Tigeress unbuttoned her shirt with her hand, sliding the door shut as she let her shirt fall to the floor.

"...My love..."


End file.
